It Wasn't John
by heidipoo
Summary: What if the security footage Vickie Guerrero showed wasn't true? What if AJ Lee didn't go to John Cena's room, but to someone else's? References from Monday Night Raw, November 5, 2012.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this in Biology while I was supposed to be taking notes, so I hope you all enjoy this. Hehe, I did it again. Another oneshot hating on AJ/John. Read & review, & check out my other stories. I promise you'll love 'em. Punklee forever!**

* * *

AJ Lee sighed, tears running down her hot cheeks frantically as she sat behind a big crate backstage at Monday Night Raw. She had no idea that Vickie Guerrero would get the hotel security tapes and use them on Raw. _In front of millions of people_. She had no idea that she almost got caught. _Caught having inappropriate relations._ AJ was partly thankful that she had her so-called "scandal" with John Cena right now. It gave her a cover up, an excuse if you will. The WWE universe had no idea that the hotel security cameras weren't fake. _They were real_.

It wasn't John Cena's room she went to scantily clad in a bath robe. _It wasn't even close to being John Cena_. It wasn't him at all. AJ Lee did not like John Cena. No feelings.

_AJ went to CM Punk's room that night._

And she went to have sex. The two had been fooling around or sleeping together, if you will, for a couple of months now. Ever since their recent storyline together, nearly every night CM Punk had either came to AJ's room or AJ went to CM Punk's room. Only this time it was a close call, a very close call. Good thing Vickie had used two different cameras, because if she hadn't she would have seen Punk emerge from his room shirtless to kiss AJ goodbye.

_How could I be so stupid? _AJ thought. _Stupid and reckless, _she thought again.

She sat backstage crying, sobbing even, thinking about what could of happened. She and CM Punk would of most definitely lost their jobs. No more WWE. _Failed dreams, and broken hearts._

As the spitfire was lost in her thoughts, she felt a firm grip on her tiny shoulder while she was sitting behind the crate crying. Someone had found her, and she prayed it wasn't Vickie. AJ looked up with her bloodshot eyes and saw that it was the person she needed most right now, CM Punk. He sat down cross-legged beside her, his green eyes taking in her rugged appearance. He sighed, about to say something.

"Don't say it." AJ whispered. She already knew she messed up, she didn't need CM Punk's words on her shoulders either.

"We almost got caught." He confessed sullenly. So he knew the truth and severity of the situation too.

"I know." AJ croaked. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." She apologized as she wiped her own tears away.

"It's not your fault entirely." Punk chastised. "Vickie had no right to expose anyone's personal life like that. She's just manipulative." He continued and AJ nodded.

"I know." The tiny diva repeated. "But we both know off camera relations in the business aren't allowed. I don't want to get fired. I love this." She said thinking of Dolph Ziggler's words from earlier that night.

_"We all know what you love to do, AJ."_ He had said with a cocky smirk on his face, making AJ seem like a floozy. And then Vickie Guerrero's evil laughter afterwards. _A witch_. AJ swore that Vickie was out to get her.

"Neither do I." The straight edge said, snapping AJ out of her thoughts.

"What are we going to do?" AJ said as another round of tears escaped her chocolate eyes. CM Punk tried to comfort her the best he could as she lay her head on his shoulder, her salty tears soaking the cotton fabric of his new bright yellow GTS shirt.

"We'll work something out." He soothed trying to convince not only AJ, but himself too. Punk wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"You promise?" AJ asked looking up at him with doe eyes as she clutched his bicep tightly.

"Yeah AJ, I promise." Punk murmured to the distressed tiny diva hoping she would stop crying. He hated to see her cry because he knew he wasn't the best comforter. He didn't do well with people who cried, especially girls. Especially girls that he had feelings for.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered as her tears finally seemed to subside. To AJ, it wasn't the sex that was important, but the emotional connection afterwards. The way that CM Punk seemed to hold her tight and all her problems seemed to go away in that moment. Like she and him were the only two people left in the world. AJ loved that.

"I don't want to lose you either." Punk agreed with the tiny diva.

It was quiet for an awkward moment until AJ spoke in a soft childish voice, scared.

"Maybe we should stop seeing each other. Pick up in a few months?" AJ suggested softly, after all it was for the best. She hiccupped, trying to hold in more tears. _Did she just suggest they break up? _But AJ knew better. You can't break up if there was no real relationship. The straight edge only nodded.

"Good call." CM Punk said looking down at AJ with his green eyes that read sadness at the moment, she stared back at him.

"I love you." The petite diva said quietly and Punk put on a sweet smile.

"I love you too." He murmured then placed a tender kiss on AJ's forehead, inhaling her sweet bubblegum scent. "I'll see you around." Punk said getting up and walking away. AJ watched him walk away, her brown eyes never leaving his frame, expressionless they were. She put on a brave smile because she knew this wasn't the end. They would meet again, and maybe then they could have a _real _relationship.


End file.
